Stories Never Told
by chels-amazing
Summary: What is the real story? Why were five important people left out of all the stories?


Stories Never Told

By: NyxDay

**A/N: Okay, I am not new to writing, merely new to writing fanfictions. I have written one previously: The Lies and Deception of Evans. (Incomplete) Unfortunately, all of my friends know that account. I don't want them to read this story though. This is my alternate account. If you don't believe me, email the author of The Lies and Deception of Evans, (Ela Lunera Artemis) and ask her. (Or me, whatever) Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I have to write one of these huh? Okay, I own none of the characters. The only people I own are Chelsea, Jayde, Justine, Casey, and Ben…Along with some other random people who will pop up at random intervals to make this more interesting. In truth, I don't even own these people because they are based on the people I know. That is why I don't want them to read this…I say some pretty brutal stuff about them. Heh, sorreh guys! There is only one person in this list who is actually likely to read this though, so I'm not overly worried!**

**:.. . ..:**

Section One: Prologue

She set her jaw grimly as she walked through the halls, whispers following her every move. Avoid Chelsea. That was the third rule that Gryffindor first years learned. The first being to avoid Peeves, the second to avoid the big, nasty Slytherins.

It wasn't as if she was really all that horrible of a person. She just had a frightful temper and a habit of constant mood swings. She also had a nature that, although she was nice to her friends, she could get a bit mean. No one knew what was wrong, so no one bothered trying to fix it.

It wasn't as if she didn't have any friends. In fact, she had a lot. But all of them were in her own year: seventh. She gave the younger kids the willies, though not intentionally. She tired to be nice…It just didn't always wok that well. Her temper was like a dormant bomb. No fire nearby, no danger. However, if anyone or anything had the misfortune of setting flame to the wick of anger, it would likely explode on the person who set it off, not to mention anyone else in the area surrounding.

Chelsea kept her list of close friends fairly short. She did have tons of friends roaming around, but she only had eight really, really close friends. Jayde, Justine, Casey, and Ben. Then, she had, of course, managed to befriend the infamous Marauders: James, Sirius, and Remus. She would have been friends with Peter, except that she was extremely distrustful and was partial to the shorter boy.

Her last friend had a temper to match her own. The two girls had met on the first day of first year. It had been a temper match. When they came out in a draw, Chelsea surprised Lily Evans by suggesting that they become friends, due to the large amount that they had in common.

Truth be told, the two girls, however different in appearance, had nearly identical personalities. Both were in Gryffindor and were fully devoted to their studies and excelled at Hogwarts. Lily and Chelsea both hated one of the four Marauders. In Lily's case it was James and Sirius. In Chelsea's case it was Peter. Now, it may seem like Lily hated two, but that is not the case.

Both wore their moods on their sleeves…and both had a deep secret that they would do anything to hide. They were like twins in personality.

Unfortunately, one of Chelsea's close friends was Jayde…And Lily disliked and distrusted Jayde. Jadye was a kind person, and she was quite literate. However, she did not exceed in school and that turned Lily against her. Sure they were friends (sort of), but neither were as close to the other as they were to Chelsea. It wasn't for lack of trying. Jayde really wanted to be Lily's friend; it just had never really worked out.

**:.. . ..:**

**A/N: Okay, here are the descriptions of the peoples. It is still in story format though, so treat it like part of the story! **

**:.. . ..:**

Jayde was your typical tall, thin, ditzy, clumsy blonde. However, she did have a brain, contrary to most of the theories. She dressed up in a fashion that was too revealing for her friends' tastes, but that was what she was comfortable wearing, much to the shock of Lily and Chelsea. Every guy friend she made ended up liking her, unless of course it was Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, or Ben. Jayde could get annoying, however nice she was. She was extra-hyper and some thought her just a bit crazy. Despite all that, she was popular. Which was quite odd. Jayde was a nice, kind person, who just happened to be obsessed with getting Chelsea to like herself. However nice she was to others though, some still had some odd suspicions about the apparently-nice blonde. Justine had 'accidentally' read her diary, and had found some pretty strange, disturbing stuff in it.

Lily was a classic beauty. Shining red locks, hourglass figure, deep emerald eyes, creamy skin…The works. She was an individual, and a bit odd, and that was what drove her suitors away. Except for that whom she 'hated'…James Potter. Chelsea, however, was convinced that Lily did not hate James, as most though.

_**Flashback:**_

"_So, Lils, what do you think about James?"_

"_When the subject turns to Potter, I have nothing to say…Other than that he is a big-headed, bloody git…"_

"_That's your problem Lily…You're wrong. When it comes to James, you have everything to say. You actually like him and you don't want to believe it. That is what scares you."_

"_Shut up Chelsea, you don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Shut it! Of course I do. You think I've never liked someone and he doesn't know about it? It's hard, I know. You have to let him know. He's head over feet in love with you!"_

"_No, he's not. Besides, you never told…And he doesn't think you hate him!"_

"_Yeah, well the boy I like isn't madly in love with me. Not only that, you just admitted I was right!"_

"_You don't know that."_

"_Yes I do. And, because of that, I'm doing my best to get you and Potter together."_

"_You know what Chelsea?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Bugger off…"_

"_Ouch."_

_**End Flashback**_

Yes, Chelsea was thoroughly convinced.

Justine was a different story. She was similar to Lily. She liked school, to a certain extent, and was okay at it. She kept her grades up, but knew how to have fun. She had the same, pin-straight red hair as Lily, though hers had an orange tint. However, if you told her that, she was likely to bite your head off and break down crying. Poor lass. She had brown eyes and pale skin. Freckles covered her face and most of the rest of her body. She was thin and participated in the muggle sport of ballet. She had been selected as a Chaser for the team. She had okay aim, which wasn't the best, but she was a fast flyer, and extremely balanced. Light and nimble, like Casey, who had a better aim, though wasn't as steady. Justine had two groups of friends. Her friends with Chelsea and them, and the popular group. She led a double life.

Now when it came to Casey, no one knew quite what to say. She was a different girl. Not freak-of-nature different, just different-different. She was nice to everyone and was really drawn-back. She wouldn't tell her secrets to a brick wall if you paid her. She had long, dirty-blonde, straight hair that fell to about her elbows. She was extremely short and needed braces badly. She also looked a bit like a mouse, which was extremely mean to say, but she didn't seem to mind. She had a wide face and a cute little nose, not to mention a sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of her nose. And then there were her eyes. Casey had the most gorgeous eyes. They were large, deep, and changed colors as often as weather in Montana. When at their prettiest, they were a wonderful green-turquoise color. She had a very boyish body (meaning that she was as flat, or flatter, than a board) and was very athletic, taking the place of Chaser on the Quidditch team. Smart girl she was, very sharp. She was the direct opposite of Ben, whom she wasn't very fond of. Chelsea, Jayde, and Justine were of the opinion that 'opposites attract', but Casey thought that this was codswallop. She had her eyes on someone different.

And then of course, there was Ben. He was certainly an odd character. More annoying than hell. The only reason that he and Chelsea were friends at all was because they were practically siblings. They had known each other from the time of birth. He had horrendous grades and was extremely obnoxious. Normally, Chelsea and annoying would equal a big, resounding, **BOOM!** But in Ben's case, she was so used to it, she was able to annoy him right back without even getting a headache. He was the single exception to a well-known rule. Like the normal teenage male, he was tall. Taller than all of his friends and just about everyone else. He had curly blonde-ish hair, though he desperately hated it. 'Classic boy hair' as Justine and Chelsea called it. He had a cowlick somewhere near the back of his head. Then his hair swirled a bit around it…Then it seemed to magnetize forward. Though, that was just the girls' way of describing it. He was also one of the team beaters, along with Sirius Black.

And then, there was Chelsea herself.

Chelsea Amethyst was her full name, she was your average Jane Doe: Not exactly short, as she was taller than Casey, Justine, and Peter. However, you couldn't call her tall, for she was shorter than Ben, Sirius, and James. She was the same size as Jayde and Remus, roughly. She hated her body. Not fat, but you couldn't say she was thin without lying. She got a lot of exercise, because she was the Gryffindor Keeper, so it was healthy fat, along with a large bit of muscle. Her skin was tanned from being in the sun without sunscreen and she had long, slender fingers, perfect for broom-handling and wand-handling. She had a nice figure, however much she hated it. She had hips and a bosom, both of considerable size. And, however much she denied it, her waist did go in slightly. However, she wore baggy clothing to cover that up. Her hair was dirty ash-blonde/brown. It was frizzy and wouldn't cooperate unless she spent an hour or more in the bathroom. She just figured that it wasn't worth the struggle. That was the same reason she never bothered with make-up. Her eyes, onc4e blue in color, were now a stormy grey. No one could see her eyes though, because of her thin-framed glasses. Her nose was okay, bus she didn't like it all that much because it had a little bump in the bridge and ended in a ball. She looked a bit like a rabbit when she scrunched it up. Probably the best feature of hers was that which she constantly denied. Chelsea had beautiful lips (or so people told her). They weren't too full and not too thin, They were soft and chapped only rarely. However, when told this, she was likely to slap the person who had said it.

It was wise to feel sorry for the poor bloke who received dislike from Chelsea. She could damage people in many ways, few of which were actually physical.

**:.. . ..:**

**A/N: Okay, for a 'newbie' how was it? I think that I'll demand a price of two reviews before I give you another chapter. Heh heh…Don't worry, its not a big number! I can wait, can you? Wow, I sound really conceited…Sorry!**


End file.
